fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Li Xi Bunny
The Li Xi Bunny is a mystical figure and symbol of Lunar New Year, depicted as a red rabbit bringing red eggs filled with gold coins. Originating in Chinese folklore, the Li Xi Bunny originally played the role of a judge, evaluating whether people were good or bad people in behavior at the start of the season of Lunar New Year. In legend, the Li Xi Bunny carries red eggs in his basket, and distributes them to people who have positive karma. The custom was first mentioned in King Henry of China’s Of Rabbits and Eggs in 1776 thus starting a tradition of a Li Xi Bunny bringing red eggs for people who had good karma. The Li Xi Bunny has been a very popular tradition in the Asian household. The Li Xi Bunny is taught to kids early on to help teach the children about good karma. Symbols Rabbits and hares The Li Xi Bunny is represented pictorially by a traditional rabbit. The rabbit is an animal represented in the Chinese Zodiac’s “circle of animals.” The rabbit is a tame creature and represents hope and grace. The rabbit is known the luckiest animal of the 13 animals in the Chinese Zodiac. People born in the year of the rabbit are thus generally mellow, relaxed, and calm by nature. The Li Xi Bunny does not get startled and can quickly appear, drop off red eggs, and disappear within a short amount of time. The Li Xi Bunny’s red fur is a bright red and vibrant in nature. It is believed that red is the color of luck and prosperity in most Asian cultures. The red fur covers the entire body of the Li Xi Bunny and is also said to ward off any potential predators. The Li Xi Bunny is believed to never shed any of its fur so it will never lose any of its luck. Thus, The Li Xi Bunny also has long large eyes so it can see every good or bad thing each person has done throughout the year. The Li Xi Bunny also never leaves any footprints so it can travel virtually undetected. Extraordinary Eggs The eggs that the Li Xi Bunny carries and distributes are red in color and are about the size of normal chicken eggs. They are hollow and are filled with gold coins of varying weights. Once the eggs are cracked, the shells instantly turn into dust and are blown away by the wind. If the egg happens to be cracked by an unintended recipient, then the egg shall yield rocks that are not worth anything. This is believed to happen to discourage theft and other negative karma producing actions. The gold from the Li Xi Bunny’s eggs is pure 24 carat gold. The recipient of such gold is free to sell the gold as her or she wishes, but generally the recipient holds onto the gold as long as possible. Since it is not possible for the Li Xi Bunny to take the gold back once it has been distributed, the recipient may encounter a lifestyle change and start to generate negative karma without repercussion from the Li Xi Bunny. Meuy Ha